Torn Child
by ISeenACar87
Summary: A child, half human, half demon, a pure heart but an evil thirst. Will he be hero or a villian or something more? After a year of not making any, i finally found my way back to this old fic and now working on chapter 4 ... sorry for the absence
1. Chapter 1 High Hopes

---Torn Child---

Chapter 1

"High Hopes"

The sun rose over Jump city as a new day began. The sunlight slipped through the shades of a young man's room as it hit his face while he slumbered. As he woke his bright silver eyes open and closed several times. "Morning already?" he said with some cheer as he sat up blowing the slim black bangs out of his face which was rooted from his head of spiky hair. "Get ready Kenji, today is your day." Kenji said to himself getting out of bed. He stood up and stretched with a big moan as he looked at himself in the mirror on the wall, smiling. Kenji slid on his black baggy pants and tucked them into his metal plated boots. He then slipped on his bullet studded belt, tucked in his black muscle shirt and threw on his black trench coat with metal shoulder and elbow pads built in. Kenji reached for his beloved halberd and put it on his back as he headed towards the window. "Today you show those Titans you have what it takes to be one of them." He said as he leapt from his second story window to the sidewalk below.

Kenji walked down the street with a confident smile as the ground started to shake. "… What's this?" his voice trembled as he staggered back and forth. "Terra! Watch where you open the ground!" a voice echoed a few streets over. Kenji's eyes widened with shock but joy at the same time as he dashed down the street jumping over anything that got in his way.

"Raven look out!" Cyborg said as he pushed her out of the way of a laser shot by a giant robot that stood 10 feet tall and a dark gray paint job with a laser on each shoulder and limb. A green ram charged into the back of the robot as it stumbled forward into a lethal kick into the body by Robin. The robot regained its balance and readied its laser at Robin but a shade of green light appeared on him as he looked up he was annihilated by a giant beam shot from Starfire. "…Whoa it's really them…." Kenji whispered to himself as he arrived on the street corner. "Way to go Star!" Terra said as she and the rest of the Titans regrouped with each other. "Good job Star but now we can't find out where it came from." Robin said as he kneeled down next to the smoking remains of the robot. "A thousand apologies Robin! I did not know you wanted the being of metal in one piece." Star said hugging Robin from behind with a grip of great strength. "Ugh…Star .. can't bre..athe…" Robin said as he gasped for breath as Starfire let go. "Robots just don't attack random shops… someone was trying to get our attention, but who?" Robin said rubbing his chin in thought. Kenji slowly walked up behind Robin and tapped him on the shoulder "Excuse me…." He said as Robin jumped back on guard "Who are you?" Robin asked.

Kenji took a step back waving his wands in front of him "I'm not a bad guy! I just wanted to ask you guys something." Robin eased up as Cyborg walked up to him as a paper was printing out of his chest "You want a autograph?" Cyborg said as he ripped the paper out his chest and handed it to Kenji "Here you go kid." Kenji looked at the paper with Cyborg on it in front of the Titans as their leader "To my biggest fan, from the machine man in command, Cyborg…. Booya!...?" Kenji read out loud and smiled "Hey thanks" he said. "No problem." Cyborg said as he and the Titans started walking away. Kenji stared at the autograph and then the departing Titans and caught hold of his self "NO! Wait!" Kenji yelled running up behind them with haste. The Titans turned around as Raven stepped forward "Listen, we have things to do so if you excuse us we're leaving." she said assertively as she hovered past the Titans as they followed her. Kenji froze in confusion not knowing what to do and just shouted out "I WANT TO JOIN THE TITANS!" The Titans stopped once more as they all turned around and Robin walked up to Kenji, examining him "Why do you want to join us?" Robin asked still observing him.

"Well you see when I heard of the Titans last year I always wanted to join their ranks, do good in the world and also kick some criminal butt while I'm at it. It always seemed to call out to me to at least try and, well here I am … heh." Kenji said rubbing the back of his head as Robin full circled him. "Well, you seem like you're in great physical shape and you seem to have this glow…." Robin smirked "Come with us to Titan Tower and let us see you can do." "Really?!" Kenji said with joy filled eyes. Robin nodded. "I can't believe it!" Kenji shouted as he psyched up. "Fine! You can try out, but if you make one wrong move you're out of here!" Raven said as she flew off.

Kenji lost all self morale as he stared at Raven flying off. "BLAH! Forget Raven dude!" Beastboy said as he slapped Kenji on the back "I mean if you fail- "Beastboy's mouth was covered my Cyborg's hand "Don't say anything stupid to the kid." He said.

Robin and Raven sat in a control booth on a cliff on the shore of Titan Tower's island. "You ready?" Robin shouted to Kenji down on the sandy shore. Kenji smirked "You bet I am". "Come oooooon Kenji!" Cyborg yelled. "Victory will be in your grasp!" Starfire said clapping cheerfully. "You can do it!" Beastboy rooted on. "It'll be a piece of cake, trust me!" Terra shouted. '_Being cheered on by the Titans_….._ I can't believe it'. _Kenji thought. Robin typed into the computer as a robotic human rose out of the sands.


	2. Chapter 2 Proving Yourself

--- Torn Child ---

Chapter 2

"Proving Yourself"

The robotic man locked its sights on Kenji as it ran towards him. Kenji grew determined as he stood his ground while the robot jumped at him. Kenji side stepped out the way as the robot hit the ground as Kenji jumped on it twisting its neck in half. The Titans stared at the defeated robot on the ground "….. A bit barbaric?" Raven said still staring. "…. You're joking right?" Kenji said to Robin a bit disappointed. Robin smiled "I just wanted to see your style of approach. Now lets really get started." Robin said as he typed into the computer once more. Seven more robotic humanoids rose from the sands. Kenji smirked "Let's do this then!" he yelled as he dashed at robot and slide between its legs to get behind it. Kenji grabbed the robot before it could react and swung it into another. Kenji looked up as one was in the coming towards him in the air, only to land into a spin kick tearing it in half as Kenji landed on one knee.

"You da man Kenji!" Cyborg rooted as the last four robots led a full out assault. Kenji smiled as he drew the halberd from his back, twirling it from side to side. Robin smiled as Kenji ran straight down the middle only to take a quick left and pierce the robot on the outside. The remaining three jumped on Kenji and brought him to his knee. "You can take em'!" Terra shouted determined "Who said I couldn't?" Kenji said as he spun around quickly sending the robots off into three separate directions. Kenji flung himself on top of a robot as he stood atop its broken body, smashed by the impact. The last two stood up as Kenji was already on his way towards them, halberd in hand. "Go Kenji, go Kenji!" Beastboy sung as Kenji sent a vertical slash down the middle of a robot and without jabbed the second one in the ribs with the bladeless end. The robot held its ground and tried to counter Kenji with a punch to the face but was already pierced in the stomach with the other end. Kenji held his position for a moment and then pulled his halberd out as the humanoid hit the ground. "Well done future Titan Kenji! Victory is yours!" Starfire yelled happily jumping up and down. "Don't celebrate just yet Star, we have one more foe for him." Robin said as he typed into the computer. Raven watched Robin and turned her head to Kenji, staring deeply. Kenji grew shocked for a sec and thought _'What is with her? It's like she's staring right through me…. But I haven't done anything wrong.'_

The ground shook as Kenji refocused after almost losing his balance "Huh?" he said as he turned to see a giant metal head rise out the sands, followed by a huge bulky metal body with huge bulky arms and legs. The robot stood over 20 stories tall as its eyes turned yellow as it came online. Kenji stared "…Well then.." he said a bit surprised "…looks like this will be fun after all" he then smiled confidently getiing in an attacking stance.


	3. Chapter 3 New Titan

--- Torn Child ---

Chapter 3

"A New Titan"

The ground shook as the giant bulky robot took a step forward. Kenji, able to keep his balance, now on guard grew determined. The robot sent down its fist as Kenji jumped back at the last moment. _'Whoa, he's pretty quick for a-' _Kenji was then smacked back by the other hand and was sent flying into the ocean water. Kenji resurfaced, "-for a giant robot." He said spiting out water. The robot jumped in the air towards Kenji. Kenji grew shocked, taking a deep breath and headed underwater. The robot landed on its belly into the water sending a giant wave back to the island. "Surf's up!" Beastboy yelled as he turned into a hawk flying off with Terra on a rock as Starfire grabbed Cyborg getting out the way. The wave crashed into the rocks as some of the water smacked Robin and Raven in the face, in their elevated booth. The water receded as Kenji was washed up on shore staggering as he stood up. He looked back at the water to see the robot on his feet already staring at him with water dripping all over him. "Perfect." Kenji smiled as a sudden wind surrounded himself, drying himself off. Raven raised an eyebrow while Robin leaned over the booth's edge to take a closer look "Wind?" he asked himself.

Kenji disbursed the wind cutting his arm through it and brought his fists to his side as electricity shot out from them. "Now electricity?" Robin said as Raven took a step closer "Looks like we have not only a warrior but an Elementist too." She said. Kenji threw his arms forward as the electricity jumped out onto the robot and grew larger as it hit the water on it. The robot shook as it stumbled forward and then backwards, tipping over into the water as the electricity sparked out with the sudden income of more water. Suddenly a large explosion burst out the water sending another giant wave to the island. "Awwww man, at this rate we're gonna be living with Aqua Lad if this keeps up!" Cyborg said as Star grabbed him heading toward higher ground as Terra and Beastboy followed. Robin took a step back as a force field covered him and Raven as it vanished right before the wave hit the booth.

Terra looked over the steep cliff to see water and nothing but it "Where's Kenji?!" she said as Starfire gasped hovering over her "Do you think our new friend has…" "Let's hope not." Robin said stepping out of Raven's force field as it came out the ground. Beastboy pulled his ears down closing his eyes "Great! We let a fan have a chance at achieving his dream as a Titan, and what do we do? We kill him!" Beastboy shouted with guilt throwing his hands in the air. The others grew happy as they stared over the cliff as Beastboy walked back and forth in the background "We're criminals! We're supposed to be superheroes!" "Umm.. BB" Cyborg tried to interrupt "I can't go to jail! What if there's meat in the gruel they serve?" "BB…" "I might not even be sent to jail like you guys I might have to go to a doggy pound or something!" "Just look!" Cyborg yelled as his arm stretched grabbing Beastboy's head dragging him to look over the cliff. Beastboy opened his eyes to see Kenji waving at him and the others standing in the newly formed mud. "Oh." Beastboy said.


End file.
